Question: First consider the expression for: the sum of $-7$ and the quantity of $4$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: $7$ plus the product of $6$ and that expression
Explanation: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $4$ times $x$ $4 \times x = \color{orange}{4x}$ What is the sum of $-7$ and $4x$ $4x$ $ - 7$ What is the product of $6$ times that expression $6 \times (4x - 7) = \color{orange}{6(4x-7)}$ What is $7$ plus $\color{orange}{6(4x-7)}$ $6(4x-7)$ $ + 7$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $6(4x-7)+7$.